


shattered glass

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, vegas is in here too, what a good dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: so, this is after my other fic “shattering glass”jughead is shatteredbut archie is shattering





	shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> so i know this is short. i thought that if i left it off where i did, i would have more to go off of. the continuation is in the works! :)) enjoy! and leave comments and kudos, i rlly apperciate it!
> 
> (hope everyone had a wonderful holiday)

jughead was now terrified of broken glass. the sound rang in his ears when he saw the south side serpent jacket or when thunder flashed outside. he saw it when he left the hospital, leaning against archie, his red haired prince clutching his hand. jugheads cuts had healed nicely but they were still there. still lingering like the sound of the thunder or the heavy breathing of archie as he ran.

but he was home now. as in archie’s house. the house was a little dusty because fred had never been a cleaner and archie refused to leave jughead. jughead smiled as the familiar smell of burnt toast and body spray wafted up his nose. vegas bounded forward, yelping and wagging his tail at the site of his second best friend. jughead smiled, squatting down to pat the dogs head. vegas barked once then bounced up the stairs, stopping in the middle for the two boys to follow.

they did, archie’s hand steadying his boyfriends wobbly steps. vegas forced his head into archie’s bedroom door. jughead smiled once more before turning to archie.   
“home sweet home.”

archie smiled, but fear still lingered on the surface of his lips. if he was being honest, archie couldn’t look at jughead without all the blood coming back. the screams wouldn’t leave his ears and he felt that his juggie was going to shatter just like before. jughead stood up while vegas perked up his ears at his voice.  
“i’ll be right back, just gonna get some water.” he added as archie made a move to join him.

slumping against his headboard, archie thought about all the events that had happened. jughead hadn’t stepped foot into the trailer and some of the guys from the football team helped clean it up. but if he was still being honest, archie wasn’t ok. he couldn’t get rid of the screams. no matter how hard he scrubbed, the blood left his skin but all he could do was grip to jughead. he never said anything because he felt selfish. jughead has gone through worse. 

jughead was shattered.

but archie was shattering.


End file.
